Ocato
Ocato of Firsthold (also known as High Chancellor Ocato) is an Altmer who served as the Imperial Battlemage of Emperor Uriel Septim VII and the High Chancellor of the Elder Council and after the Oblivion Crisis as Potentate of the Empire. Biography Ocato became the Imperial Battlemage to replace the treacherous Jagar Tharn after the latter's conspiracy to take over the Empire some time before 3E405. After Emperor Uriel's assassination in 3E433, Ocato became the de-facto leader of the Empire as the Head of the Elder Council. As Gates to Oblivion started opening around Tamriel and Daedra following Mehrunes Dagon began to invade, it was largely Ocato's job to hold the Empire together. Some of Cyrodiil's nobility, including Count Regulus Terentius of Bravil believed that Ocato intended to use the Oblivion Crisis to crown himself Emperor and that he did not truly care about Cyrodiil. When the player, sent by Jauffre, the Grandmaster of the Blades approached Ocato to ask for aid for Bruma to protect Emperor Uriel's last remaining heir, Martin Septim, Ocato refused. Ocato claimed he wished to help, but that he would have a political crisis on his hands if he would try to get any troops from other provinces to protect his interests in Cyrodiil. After Mankar Camoran's death and the retrieval of the Amulet of Kings, Martin Septim came to the Imperial City to claim his title of Emperor. Ocato had already considered the matter with the Elder Council, and happily accepted Martin as the Emperor. But before they could complete the ceremony to relight the Dragonfires and reestablish the barriers between Nirn and Oblivion, the Imperial City was attacked by Daedra, led by Mehrunes Dagon himself. Ocato helped Martin and the player fight their way to the Temple of the One, but they were too late; the barriers between the realms were gone. Martin, however, used the divine blood within the Amulet of Kings to transform himself into an Avatar of Akatosh and banish Dagon back to Oblivion. Unfortunately, this caused Martin afterwards to turn into stone, destroying the Septim bloodline. After the battle, Ocato names the player character the Champion of Cyrodiil and provides him/her with a full suit of Imperial Dragon Armor. Ocato continued to serve as the de-facto leader of the Empire, now having to deal with several provinces that threatened to break their ties to the Empire. The book Rising Threat, Vol. III and Rising Threat, Vol. IV reveals that Ocato while in search for an Emperor, proclaimed himself the Potentate of the Empire in an attempt to maintain the fracturing Empire. Ocato began to recognize the threat of Thalmor. Sadly however he was assassinated by the Thalmor, his death causing the Stormcrown Interregnum which caused the fracture of the Elder Council. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' (First appearance) *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' (Mentioned only) *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mention in a book)'' cs:Nejvyšší kancléř Ocato Category:Altmer Category:Imperial Battlemage Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Daggerfall: Characters Category:Oblivion: Altmer Category:Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild members Category:Nobility Category:Characters